The Performing Festival
The Performing Festival was an event Spin-off that happened in August 14, 2015, and came back in September 12, 2016. This spin-off featured a new story for Klaus Goldstein and told of Gedonelune Kingdom foundation anniversary. Announcements (From oldest to newest.) August 10, 2015, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #90 Luca “Sup, girls? We have the BIIIIIGEST NEWS for you today! I’m sure this will knock your socks off! Ta-da! The Spin-off Event starring Klaus Goldstein is coming right up!” Yukiya “...I really envy him.” Luca “Well, me too. But just stop pouting, Yukiya. I’m trying my best to stay calm and be cool here too, ’kay?” Elias “I’m not happy about this either, but...anyway, let us begin the presentation about my brother’s spin-off story. In Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, we have an annual event called the Performing Festival, and the students will produce and perform a theatrical play in the festival.” Luca “And ‘she’ will be chosen as the heroine, as this Prince Elias guy here will be chosen as the hero.” Yukiya “When Prefect Klaus finds out about the cast members, he acts something unexpected in reply--” Luca “Whoa whoa, stop right there, Yukiya! No spoiler here! ...Girls, make sure you join the event and find out how the story’s gonna be, alright? Hope you all are looking forward to it!” Elias “...I don’t know why, but I have a bad feeling about this.”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #90." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. August 11, 2015, NTT. Solmare's Facebook announcement: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #91 Randy “Yahoooo! I heard Klaus’ Spin-off Event is starting soon, and I gotta tell ya all that the Early Bird prizes are super gorgeous!” Taffy “Yup yup! Her dress is sooo lovely! The stage light in the background flashes and it’s sooo cool!” Randy “And you can have a complete look of a theater actress when you get all the prizes. The event is about to begin, so get ready, and don’t be late in the game!” Taffy “...Master! Me wanna have the same clothes! *pout*” Randy “Yeah? Then I’ll get the new set for you as the reward of helping me with my experiments!” Taffy “Really master?! YAAAAY!! New clothes, new clothes! Love you master!!! *blush*”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #91." Retrieved on May 09, 2018. August 12, 2015, NTT. Solmare's Facebook announcement: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #92 Klaus “Thanks for waiting, my Spin-off story ‘The Performing Festival’ is finally out. It seems Elias and his friends did a good job to explain a bit about it. I cannot reveal the event much, but I have one thing I want to tell you. I’m not a type of men to get cool easily, meaning that I can’t quit being tenacious of what I adore. You better be prepared for it. Meet me in the academy, and don’t make me wait.”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #92." Retrieved on May 09, 2018. August 14, 2015, NTT. Solmare's Facebook announcement: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #93 Klaus “Hm, looks like someone took a photo during the climax of the play. Who do you think is kissing her? I assume you’ve already known who this man would be, but I cannot tell you. Only thing I can tell you now is...I couldn’t keep my calm at that time.”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #93." Retrieved on May 09, 2018. September 12, 2016, NTT. Solmare's Facebook announcement: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #258 Gedonelune Academy’s Journal -Event Announcement by Elias Goldstein, Klaus Goldstein, Luca Orlem– Elias “I heard your spin-off story will be back by demand, brother.” Klaus “Very well.” Luca “We are all in this story though.” Klaus “I remember you had attempt of doing something crazy...” Luca “I don’t think so... But your girl were in trouble...” Elias “Wh-Wh-What are you saying?!” Klaus “Elias, even we are brothers, there are some things I will never allow you to do. Don’t you dare touch her. *Glare*”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #258." Retrieved on October 31, 2018. Note Required: *x1 Story Ticket per episode. *avatar items and Magic Keys for checkpoints. Were made for this event: *1 new story *1 CG *Avatar items Summary Intro 2015: "Can't belive it! I was chosen for a heroine of the play in the biggest annual festival of the academy, and i've got to perform a kiss scene with Elias in the play! However, Klaus doesn't bat an eyelid hearing that..." "And later i find a paper of the student newspaper, which says, 'Big News! The Emperor Prefect's brother will kiss the Emperor's Buddy during the performance...' Reading this, Elias turns pale and says, '...It's over. This is a fatal situation. My brother Klaus will surely KILL ME!' Oh no, this will be a disaster for sure!" 2016: "It is while after you and Klaus became a couple. You are chosen for a heroine for a play. Despite the excitement, you find out Klaus' brother, Elias, will be playing opposite! Adding to its confusion, whole play seems to be directed by Luca! It sounds like another clumsy is on a way..." Story In this spin-off it was mentioned that the whole kingdom celebrates Gedonelune Kingdom foundation anniversary, from bakers, carpenters, barbers, wizards and many others, all get the day off. Parades and festivals were held everywhere in full celebration mood as the biggest annual event in Gedonelune and men and women of all ages looked forward to it. To prestige this event, a play was performed by students from Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, telling the tale of Gedonelune foundation. The tale focused in the First King Siegfried, the Wizardess Claudia and the Dragon of Time Hugo and their love triangle. "This is a story of the Gedonelune Kingdom's Foundation. It is the story that happened two thousand years ago from now. One day, the Dragon of Time, Hugo, led the First King, Siegfried, to an uncultivated land of Gedonelune. In the preparation to cultivate the new land, Siegfried proposed marriage to a beautiful young wizardess, Claudia. Claudia, however, couldn't accept Seigfried's proposal because she secretly admired the Dragon of Time, Hugo. But it was forbidden to love one another for dragons and humans crossing their tribes. In the new land of Gedonelune, which had hidden yet strong magical power, Siegfried declared the foundation of his kingdom. Having seen the kingdom's foundation with his own eyes, Hugo became aware of his presence that would obstruct the bond of love between Siegfried and Claudia. Thus, he petrified himself, leaving a promise to protect Gedonelune forever with his own magic power. Knowing the faithful and royal heart of his best friend, Siegfried was devastated by his sorrow. Despaired with the sorrow of the King and the petrification of the dragon, who she had secretly admired, Claudia put herself into a deep sleep in despair. What woke Claudia from her despairing slumber was Siegfried's affectionate kiss filled with his true love. In the end, Claudia woke from the eternal sleep to realize the profound love of Siegfried and accepted his marriage proposal."Wizardess Heart. The Performing Festival Event. Retrieved on May 03, 2018. Gallery The_performing_festival_-_top_head_2016.png|2016 top header The_performing_festival_-_2016_summary.png|2016 summary The_performing_festival_-_2015_summary_1.png|2015 summary 1 The_performing_festival_-_2015_summary_2.png|2015 summary 2 Category:Events Category:Spin-offs